Mother Hen
by Juura99
Summary: It's a beautiful day in Konoha. Sakura wants to have lunch with her teammates and Iruka-sensei. However, what happens when Iruka finds Naruto and Sasuke in a...questionable situation? Will he allow it to continue, or will his mother hen side rule? Yaoi SN


**Just a random little one-shot that came to me. Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't won Naruto! T^T**

**Warnings: YAOI! Serious nose bleeds and pervy Sasuke. Also, slight OOC-ness. Lime-y stuff.  
**

* * *

The air was peaceful.

It was a really beautiful day.

The sun was shining brightly, the rays of warm sunshine like a message to everyone that the future could only get brighter with each passing moment. The small birds that fluttered through the lush greenery chirped merrily, singing a beautiful tune for all to hear.

It was fairy tale weather.

That's the impression Sakura got as she walked down the street, surveying the people walking by. Everyone seemed happy and content, and joy was abundant in the air.

Why was it so happy?

It just was. It's not like the world had to be serious all the time, right? Today was a perfect day, where everyone was happy.

And it stayed like that throughout the morning. Sakura wandered through the streets, unsure of how she should spend her time.

Tsunade had taken pity on her and given her the day off, much to her relief. She'd been so over worked lately, what with the training, missions and assisting Shizune in assisting Tsunade.

Yes. The assistant needed an assistant.

That's how much work there was.

"Hmm, maybe I'll ask Naruto and Sasuke-kun to lunch. It's been a while since we all ate together. Maybe Kakashi-sensei will come too?" Sakura mused.

"Of course! Where are we going?" said a cheerful voice. Sakura shrieked, spinning around. Kakashi was perched on the wall behind her, one hand raised in his usual greeting.

"Yo!"

"Kakashi-sensei! Don't sneak up on me like that!" Sakura wheezed, clutching her chest. Kakashi chuckled, his visible eye curving upwards.

"Sorry, sorry. But what's this you were talking about? To be honest, I only heard my name."

Sakura sighed and smiled. Her sensei was the same as always.

"I was just thinking that the members of team 7 should go have lunch together. It's been a long time since we've all eaten together." She explained. Kakashi held his chin thoughtfully, humming slightly.

"That does sound like a nice idea. Where are Naruto and Sasuke? I haven't seen them for a while. I hope they aren't fighting again." He said after a moment. Sakura nodded.

"I think they're-"

"Oh? If it isn't Sakura!" said a voice. She turned to see Iruka waving and walking over.

"Ah, Iruka-sensei! It's good to see you!" she smiled as he stopped before her. Iruka smiled warmly.

"Ah. You too. You sure have grown, Sakura!" he said, and he rubbed her head affectionately. Sakura giggled at the familiar gesture. Iruka always did this to her, Naruto and Sasuke.

"Ah! I've grown too! Iruka-sensei!" Kakashi was beside her in an instant, bending slightly and offering his head.

Sakura giggled again while Iruka sighed before giving a half hearted pat to the silver haired man's head.

"Yes, yes Kakashi-san. I can see. You've grown too." He said, rolling his eyes. Kakashi grinned beneath his mask, a light tint of pink on his most visible cheek.

Sakura smirked at her sensei. He was so obvious.

"Ne, Iruka-sensei? Would you like to come to lunch with team 7 today?" she asked. Kakashi's head snapped to her, his eye giving her a 'thank-you-so-much-you're-my-hero' kind of gleam.

You could practically see the sparkles fall off of him.

"My, that sounds like a great idea. Sure. I was actually on my way to Naruto's right now. I'll bring him along!" Iruka said with a smile. Sakura nodded.

"Ah, I'll come with you, Iruka-sensei! I think Sasuke might be with Naruto too!" Kakashi spoke up. Iruka gave Sakura an exasperated look, to which she chuckled, but then nodded.

"Okay then, Kakashi-san."

Kakashi practically skipped off beside him, his eye bright.

Sakura could still see the sparkles.

"Hmm...I guess I'll head over to ichiraku so long. That's where we always eat, so they should know to meet up there." She said.

And so a few minutes later, she was standing outside the ramen stand.

"Huh, it looks like Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei are still at Naruto's." She shrugged and headed inside the stand. No use in waiting outside.

"Ah! If it isn't Haruno-san!" the old man said. Sakura smiled and sat down.

"Can I get you anything?" he asked. Sakura sighed.

"Actually I'm waiting for a few others, including Naruto. Is it okay if I sit here until they come by?" she asked apologetically. The old man smiled.

"Sure it's fine! Naruto is a valued customer, I'm sure he'll make up for it by ordering several bowls to himself." They laughed at the truth of his statement and settled into comfortable conversation.

It was about ten minutes later that the sounds of an argument could be heard. And quite the odd argument it was.

"Iruka-sensei, please calm down." Kakashi's voice said. He sounded rather amused.

"Don't tell me to calm down, Kakashi!" Iruka was _very _mad. He _never_ dropped formalities unless he was utterly pissed off. Whatever happened must have been _bad_.

"But you can't say it wasn't expected. After all even I'm surprised it took so long-" Kakashi continued.

"And I want to keep it that way! He's too young! They're too young! They shouldn't be doing those kinds of things!" Iruka yelled.

"Hn. Not to be rude, but it's none of your busine-" Sasuke was cut off by two indignant shrieks.

"Sasuke! Don't be rude to Iruka-sensei!" Naruto scolded.

"You'd better watch yourself, Sasuke. I put most of the blame with you! And I forbid you to hang around Naruto anymore!" Iruka said sternly. There was another set of indignant noises. A grunt and a whine.

"B-but Iruka-sensei! It's –" Naruto started, but he was cut off.

"No, Naruto. You're still young. Thank god we arrived when we did, or else you would've been-" Iruka was then cut off by a snort.

"Screaming in absolute ecstasy." Sasuke stated calmly.

"SASUKE!" Naruto shrieked.

"THAT'S IT! UCHIHA, I'M GOING TO _KILL_ YOU!" Iruka bellowed.

Sakura left her seat and peeked her head out of the stand to see something she never thought's she'd see.

Kakashi was standing with an amused smile on his face watching Naruto desperately hold back a furious and red faced Iruka, who was trying very hard to throttle Sasuke, who just stood there nonchalantly.

Sakura did a double take.

"Ah...what's going on?" she asked, walking up to them. The four of them turned to face her.

"Hn. Iruka-sensei is being unreasonable." Sasuke stated.

"_Sasuke_! Stop it!" Naruto whined, his arms still pressed firmly against Iruka's chest to keep him back.

Iruka was sending acid covered _chainsaws_ with his eyes to the Uchiha, who received and returned them in kind.

"Uh...what?" Sakura was utterly lost. She looked to Kakashi, who was grinning behind his mask.

"It would seem that Sasuke and Naruto have found another way to take out their frustrations on each other." He said cheerily.

At this, Naruto went red, and Iruka turned his glare to Kakashi.

"I will not allow it to continue. Luckily they didn't get further before we stopped them, but hell will freeze over before I let it happen again!" He said determinedly. He then wrapped his arms protectively around the blonde, who gazed up at him.

"B-but Iruka-sensei...it's...a...well...I..." he struggled for words, his face still red. Sasuke was clenching his fists, his eyes trained on the arms of the chuunin. When Sakura hear the growl from the usually stoic boy, she was thrown for a loop.

Did Uchiha Sasuke just growl like a dog?

"I think hell just froze over." Kakashi supplied. Sasuke smirked at that and took a step forwards.

"Come on, Naruto. Let's go." He said calmly. Naruto looked torn.

It seemed he wanted to go with Sasuke, but he also wanted to calm the man who was clutching him like a hysterical mother.

And hysterical he was. Iruka was murdering Kakashi and Sasuke with his stare, and his lips were set in a snarl.

"I won't allow it! No matter what, I will not allow you to take his innocence! Sasuke, you stay away from him you little pervert!" and with that said, he scooped Naruto into his arms and disappeared.

Sakura's jaw dropped.

'Take his innocence? Sasuke? A pervert?' her mind was reeling, images of the two doing some...naughty things...running through her head.

Sasuke was grinding his teeth before he took off after their old sensei. Kakashi watched him go before pulling out a small bag of tissues.

He offered one to Sakura.

"I felt the same when we walked into Naruto's apartment." He informed. Sakura grabbed the tissue and used it to stop the steady blood flow from her nose. She sniffed and turned to Kakashi, a lecherous smile curving her lips.

"Do tell, sensei, do tell."

* * *

Sasuke jumped from rooftop to rooftop. He'd been scouring the village for over half an hour and there was still no sign of Iruka or his blonde.

Sasuke scowled.

He really hated his old sensei right now.

If Iruka hadn't walked into Naruto's apartment when he did, Sasuke would probably be having the best day of his life right about now.

He growled as he remembered what his old sensei had interrupted. He'd been so close to achieving his goal.

_**-Earlier that afternoon-**_

"_Sasuke? What are you doing here teme?" Naruto huffed, but stepped aside to let him in. Sasuke nodded his thanks and removed his shoes, placing them neatly next to the mess that was Naruto's footwear._

"_Teme, you didn't answer my question." Naruto reminded him. Sasuke looked over his shoulder at the blonde, admiring the pout. He smirked._

"_Let's talk in the bedroom." He said evenly, and headed into the small apartment. Naruto grumbled but followed._

_Neither of them registered the door was ajar._

_When they were in the room, Naruto sat down on the edge of his bed. Sasuke stood in front of him, hands resting casually in his pockets._

_If one looked at his face, they'd guess he was bored._

_But that was way off. Sasuke's mind was whizzing away, and he could barely maintain the cackle of manic laughter that threatened to escape when he thought of his plan._

_There was a reason he was here, after all._

"_So, teme, why have you deemed my bedroom worthy of discussing your reasons for being in my house?" Naruto inquired, arching a blonde brow at the gleam in his best friend's/rival's eyes._

"_Oh? You can't guess? It seems you really are a dobe, ne?" Sasuke took a step forwards, looming over the blonde._

_Naruto looked up at him, his pout back in place. Sasuke almost snapped at the cuteness it produced, but somehow kept his cool._

'_All in good time.' He reminded himself._

"_Teme, for the last time, what are you doing here?"_

"_Hn. Would you believe me if I said I came for you?" Sasuke smirked, and then almost had a nosebleed at the underlying implications of his own words._

'_Fuck! Better watch it. I don't need to scare him off.' He mentally berated himself. _

_But Naruto was as oblivious as ever._

"_Eh? You came to visit me? Just because? That's rare." He said, and then grinned that big, innocent and –in Sasuke's opinion- utterly adorable smile._

"_Wow! You're not such a teme after all!"_

_Sasuke smiled, a small smile, but a smile nonetheless. Naruto returned it full force._

"_So, what do you want to do?" Naruto asked brightly. Sasuke's smile widened, until it curved his face into a slightly cruel grin. Naruto's smile faltered a bit._

_Sasuke looked rather scary._

"_Oh, I know exactly what I want to do, Naruto." Sasuke purred his name, before lunging forwards. Naruto let out a squeak as he was pushed back onto the bed, his legs hanging over the edge. Sasuke had pinned his wrists to the sides of his head and was straddling his hips._

"_Ah! Sasuke? Teme what the hell are you do-mmph!" Sasuke swooped down, cutting Naruto off with a rough kiss._

_The blonde ninja froze beneath him, his eyes wide as his mouth was ravaged._

_When Sasuke pulled away, he smirked at the glazed blue eyes staring up at him._

"_W-what the hell teme?" Naruto stuttered, his cheeks flushed. Sasuke just 'hn'ed and went in for another kiss._

_This wasn't entirely new to them._

_Sasuke had long ago accepted his feelings for the blonde. And although he'd never actually confessed to Naruto, the blonde had realized he was more than just a friend to the raven._

_Although, he didn't act on it freely. Sasuke usually cornered him, kissing him senseless and just recently, going a little bit further._

_The last encounter had left Naruto panting into the ravens mouth as Sasuke pumped his cock, often whispering slyly into his ear. He'd come pretty hard that time._

"_Sa-Sasuke. S-stop! Not now!" Naruto whimpered. Sasuke ignored him like always and rocked against him instead. The blonde gasped, his head tilting back at the sensation._

"_Aah!"_

_Sasuke grinned and attacked the exposed neck, kissing, nipping and sucking at the flesh._

_Naruto's eyelids fluttered closed when Sasuke's right hand left his wrist to creep under his shirt and tweak a nipple. Naruto arched slightly into the touch, his breath hitching._

"_Sasuke." He moaned, and the raven smiled against his skin. He loved hearing the blonde moan his name like that. Without further prodding, he used his other hand to reach down and slowly start to unclip the blonde's pants._

_Naruto jerked at the sound of a button coming undone. His blue eyes shot down to the pale hand reaching into his pants and boxers._

_When the coolness of Sasuke's hand wrapped around his heated flesh, he moaned loudly, bucking into the hand._

_Sasuke grunted as he felt himself grow harder. Sometimes the blonde could do something to drive him absolutely wild, and making those little wanton noises was one of them._

"_Naruto, you look so sexy right now." He murmured huskily. Said blonde gasped as his shaft was pumped once, twice, three times. He arched his back; his chest pressing into the raven's and let out a soft whimper._

"_S-Sasuke!...Ah...S-so...good!" he panted as his cock was pumped faster and faster._

_Sasuke's breathing picked up just by watching the blonde's face twist in pleasure._

_He smirked when the blonde gave a small squeak when he squeezed the hard shaft in his hand._

"_Come for me, Naru. I want to hear you moaning my name. And then, I'll reward you by going a bit further today, ne? Perhaps a blow-job?" Sasuke teased, and he chuckled at the small gasp._

"_Ah, S-sasuke I'm gonna- Ah!" Naruto bucked again, his body tensing. Sasuke knew he was moments away, and he prepared to send the boy over the edge when-_

"_WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?" _

_The two boys let out cries of shock and Naruto sat up so quickly Sasuke toppled backwards and onto the floor. _

_They looked towards the doorway to see a furious, red faced Iruka and a –trying-to-hold-in-his-laughter Kakashi._

"_Ah! I-Iruka-sensei! Uh...it's, um," Naruto was trying to re button his pants, his face beet red. Sasuke scowled at their old sensei as he picked himself off the floor._

'_Such bad timing.' He thought miserably. He caught sight of Kakashi, who gave him a small wink and a thumb up. He smirked._

'_Well, at least he approves. Wait, that means I'm going to have to make sure he's not sneaking around next time. I don't want him taking pictures.' Sasuke thought with a flinch._

"_Naruto! Sasuke! What in bloody hell's name do you two think you're doing?" Iruka demanded, striding to the blonde and lifting him off the bed. Naruto avoided his teachers gaze, embarrassed at having been caught. But Iruka took his avoidance as a sign of slight fear._

"_Oh no, Naru, did he force this? Was he forcing himself on you?" Iruka wrapped the blonde in a hug and glared frozen death at Sasuke, who arched an eyebrow._

"_I was not forcing myself on him. He was enjoying it, in case you didn't notice." He stated calmly. Naruto gave him a 'You're not helping!' look before his face was buried in Iruka's chest._

"_Don't give me that, Uchiha! I've always known you were a miniature Kakashi." The chuunin accused. Kakashi blinked in surprise._

"_Oh? Is that a compliment, Iruka-sensei?" he asked sweetly. Iruka stared him down, and Kakashi giggled before stepping out of the way._

_Iruka proceeded to drag the blonde out of the house, with Kakashi and Sasuke close behind. _

_And so they argued all the way to Ichiraku, where Sakura got involved and Iruka escaped with the blonde in his arms._

_**-present time-**_

Sasuke paused on top of a water tower, looking around.

It was late afternoon now, and he'd found no trace of the blonde anywhere.

"Dammit." He hissed, his sharingan spinning wildly.

He turned every which way, sniffing, staring, everything to try and get a hold of their trail.

But it seemed Iruka had plenty skill to keep him and Naruto well hidden.

"That stupid sensei." Sasuke growled, jumping down to the streets below. He shoved his hands in his pockets and started trudging home. He was really annoyed.

He had been so close! He would've been able to take his little 'encounters' with Naruto to the next level if not for his old sensei.

'And I we might've even made love too. Fuck, Iruka-sensei has the worst timing!' he kicked a rock in his frustration, and was startled by a high shriek. Spinning to around he saw Hinata, clutching at her heart. The rock he'd kicked was imbedded in the wall just a few centimetres away from her face.

He probably should have felt guilty. But he was too pissed to do more apologize stiffly.

"Ah, sorry Hinata-san. I didn't see you there." He said. She shook her head frantically.

"N-no, it's o-okay, Sasuke-kun." She breathed out and let go of her chest, her pale eyes roving over his face.

"A-are you okay Sasuke-kun? Y-you look l-like you're u-upset a-about something." She asked carefully. Sasuke wanted to grunt and walk away, when suddenly he was staring at her eyes.

'Perfect.' He thought, and he almost smirked.

"Actually, yes. You see, I can't find Naruto, and yet I have an urgent matter to discuss with him. But I can't find any clues as to where he is." Sasuke said, and for effect, he sighed. Hinata's head snapped up, and her shyness seemed to melt.

"N-Naruto-kun is missing? I'll help you find him w-with my Byakugan." She said, and without waiting for a response, she performed the hand seal.

"Byakugan!"

Sasuke stood behind her, making sure he didn't smirk. He knew she would see it if he did, and he didn't want to risk her leaving him to find Naruto himself.

"Ah!" Hinata started running, motioning for Sasuke to follow. He did. Very quickly.

'Don't worry Naru. I'll be there to ravage you soon!' he thought happily.

They ran through the streets, dodging people and ignoring the few calls made to them.

"I can see him. He's with Iruka-sensei, near the third forest. It looks like there's a barrier there, which must be why you couldn't get a scent or see him." Hinata explained.

They were getting close when Hinata was jerked to a stop by a hand on her elbow.

"AAah! N-Neji-nii-san!" she shrieked, turning to the other pale eye boy. Neji grimaced at her scream, but otherwise remained composed.

"Hinata-sama, your father is calling for us." Neji said evenly. Hinata looked between Neji and Sasuke, who nodded.

"Thank you for your help Hinata. I'll find him on my own now." Sasuke said. Hinata nodded, pointing towards the third forest.

"I hope you can discuss your urgent matter with Naruto-kun." She said quietly, before following Neji back towards her home. Sasuke smirked.

'Oh, I plan on doing more than just talking.' He thought, and didn't even bother to stop the perverted smile stretching across his face.

* * *

"That little pervert. If I ever see him near you again I'm going to kill him. How _dare_ he try to take your innocence? Unacceptable." Iruka paced, glancing over his shoulder every now and then. He needed to figure out a way to keep Sasuke away from his precious foster son and fast. He knew the Uchiha was like a hawk, searching for his prey, the adorable little fox kit.

"Iruka-sensei, please calm down." Naruto whined, putting on his best puppy dog face. Iruka softened his expression and pulled the blonde into a hug.

"I'm sorry, Naruto. But it's just so frustrating. I want you to be happy, and this isn't something that's to be taken as lightly as you two are. It's a serious thing, and I want you to be sure of it. I don't want it to happen just because Sasuke is pressing the issue." He explained.

Naruto nodded and hugged him tighter. He was really glad Iruka-sensei cared about him so much.

"Thank you, Iruka-sensei." He muttered. The brunette smiled and stroked his hair.

"Naruto, how do you feel about Sasuke?" Iruka asked suddenly. Naruto blushed and buried his face deeper.

"I...I really l-like him. A lot." He whispered. Iruka glanced down to see complete sincerity in those blue orbs.

"And how do you feel about the way he's been treating you? Are you uncomfortable?" he asked slowly. Maybe, just maybe he could entrust the blonde to Sasuke.

"Well...I mean, I don't really h-hate what he does..." Naruto glanced away, embarrassed, "b-but sometimes it's a b-bit weird...I mean, what a-about the others? What will they do when they hear about it? I'm kind of nervous." Naruto admitted. Iruka nodded in understanding.

"I see. Well, if they are truly your and Sasuke's friends, they will not judge you for what you two decide. But the thing I want to know most of all is...do you want to be with Sasuke? Do you want to let him do... those... types of things to you?" Iruka swallowed thickly. He felt rather awkward asking this sort of thing. But if Naruto was happy with it, then he daren't keep the boy from his happiness.

Naruto was silent for a long time, deep in thought. Finally, he took a deep breath.

"Y-yes. I do-"

"Naruto!"

The two turned to see Sasuke land on the ground a few feet away. He was covered in dirt and a few bruises, and his sharingan was still activated.

Iruka smirked. His barrier had done its job pretty well.

"Sasuke!" Naruto sat straight, looking at the boy. Sasuke bent over, resting his arms on his knees as he caught his breath. Whatever barrier Iruka had used, it had been tricky. Traps, attacks and dangers from all sides, all at once. He was amazed he still had all of his hair after a particularly nasty kunai attack.

"Sasuke. So you got passed the barrier in once piece? Well, at least I know you'll be able to protect Naruto to an extent." Iruka said calmly. Sasuke glared at his former sensei, but his eyes brightened upon seeing the blonde smiling at him.

"Sasuke, are you alright?" Naruto asked, concern tinting his voice. Sasuke smiled.

"Hn. Did you really think some barrier was enough to stop me?" 'Holy shit, of course I'm not alright! I almost got my head shaved back there! You dobe! A cute dobe but a dobe nonetheless!' his mind screamed.

Iruka watched the exchange silently, before sighing loudly. The boys focused their attention on him.

"Alright, Sasuke. I've spoken to Naruto, and it seems he really likes you. It also seems he doesn't mind you doing...those...sorts of things to him. However!" he added, and Sasuke's momentary look of triumph disappeared, "If I catch any word that you've hurt him, in any way, I'll tear you apart and feed you to Toro-chan. **(1)**" Iruka finished, his eyes gleaming evilly. Sasuke shivered, but nodded.

"I have no intentions of hurting Naruto, Iruka-sensei." He assured, and when Naruto glomped him, he grinned.

'Sweet! This whole 'sweet lover' stuff really works!' he thought happily, looking affectionately down at the blonde glued to his arm.

Iruka sighed again.

"Alright then. But remember Sasuke. I have my eyes on you." And with one last threatening glare, Iruka left the clearing.

Sasuke hugged Naruto closer and smirked.

"So..." he began. Naruto looked up, a curious smile on his face.

"You want me to do..._those_...sorts of thing to you, eh Naru-chan?" Sasuke smiled slyly when Naruto blushed. Before the blonde could run, he pulled him into a passionate kiss, sucking on his tongue and earning a moan.

"If that is what you wish, then I have no choice but to oblige now don't I?" Sasuke whispered huskily. He licked the shell of Naruto's ear, causing the blonde to shudder and gasp. Naruto gripped his back, pressing closer.

"Sasuke." He moaned softly. The raven almost took him right there, but he could almost feel Iruka's threat sitting on his shoulder.

"Come on, Naruto. Let's go back to your place and finish what we started earlier, ne?" He picked Naruto up, dashing off into the trees.

* * *

Later that evening, Sakura was walking back to her house after having a nice long chat with Ino. They had only argued three times! It was a new record.

"Hmmm...well today's lunch idea was a complete bust. Maybe tomorrow?" she wondered. She was walking past a street before she realized something.

"Hmm? Oh, this is the street Naruto lives on! Ah, there's his apartment over there. The window's open. I could probably hear him talking if I went closer." She said, observing the sliver of light. She hesitated before continuing forwards. She was nearer to the apartment, and was just deciding to go visit when she froze, her ears picking something up.

A creak. Another one. And another. A rhythm. A steady rhythm of creaking. Like old springs that have too much pressure on them.

'What in the hell?' she thought. She walked quickly over to the window, intent on making sure her friend was alright. When she peeked through the window and curtains, her head nearly exploded.

"AH! SASUKE! YES!"

'HOLY SHIT!' Inner Sakura screamed.

There on the bed were her two teammates. Completely naked and...oh god who knew Sasuke could move so frantically?

"Ah. Naruto, you're so tight!" Sasuke groaned, thrusting harder into Naruto's hole. The blonde screamed in pleasure as his prostate was struck repeatedly, reaching back and gripping the headboard desperately.

"AH! AH! More, Sasuke, more! AAAH!" the blonde moaned, arching. Sakura pulled back, trying to stop the blood that poured from her nose like a waterfall.

'Oh my gosh, oh my gosh! I have to get out of here before I die from blood loss!' she thought. With one last glance, to which she saw Sasuke give a particularly hard thrust and Naruto jerk violently with the pleasure, she ran from the area.

Before she was completely out of earshot, however, she heard a loud scream that almost made her head pop.

"SASUKEEEEEEEE!"

* * *

**(1) - I'm not sure if it's the right name, but it's the cat that they had to catch in episode 4.**

**So, did you enjoy it? It just randomly popped into my head one day so I wrote it down and decided to post it up here.**

**Anyway, hope it was amusing enough. Read and review! Thanks youz!  
**


End file.
